The League of Xtraordinary Sk8ters
The League of Xtraordinary Sk8ters is the first half of the fifth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 31st episode overall. Synopsis We start with Lil Rob performing a trick, by using two extremely tall ramps to jump over a donkey. The citizens are amazed by Rob's video, except for Stubford Hucksterball and Denise, as they are very angry and upset. Meanwhile, an expert skater named Todd Topdeck is performing a talent. Led to his dismay, the crowd are absent, which left behind a mannequin and a rat. The members of the league are interested in Lil Rob's video instead, so they break up the league, which leaves Todd all alone. An announcement on every citizen's mobile devices declares that the internet will malfunction, because of Rob's video. Denise grew impatient about the Internet. Todd summons a tractor to crash to Rob's home. Todd wants to recruit Rob to the League of Xtraordinary Skaters; this comment makes Rob surprised enough. When the Grinders headed to the Hucksterball Arena, Todd pretends to be some of the workers, but Rob is not gullible of his disguise. Todd reacts to be crestfallen that he does not have enough fans to encounter. The Grinders accepted to help Todd by developing flyers and designing a hysterical ramp that Goggles constructed. Before using the ramp, Rob and Todd are about to wield the Rocket Boards that Goggles invented to return the Internet to its place. Their new creation amazed the horde, before using the hysterical ramp to fly out of the arena. The Internet function s back properly, which startles the crowd, especially Denise. Other members of the Wild Grinders stall them with their own moves, but Denise's reaction to a cute video caught the horde's attention. Above the sky, wee see Stubford have already donned his flying armor suit, as Rob and Todd passed him. The duo are interrupted by a wormhole, which warps them to heaven. They now encounter a Hindu god with skateboards on his feet, dubbed as the Grinder of Odds. The duo are worrying about the crowd, but the Grinder of Odds ignored the advice, but advises them to achieve the goal of skating. The Hindu God sends both of the skaters under the sky. The crowd left the Grinders behind, because of the Internet. The weather shifts into rainy, as Goggles attempt to close the view. In a close call, Lil Rob and Todd landed on the buckets of ice cream, and ended up receiving brain freeze. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Todd Topdeck (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) *Goggles *Meaty Supporting Characters *Grinder of Odds *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Stubford Hucksterball *Denise *Gene *Patty *Murph the Rat Major Events *Todd Topdeck makes his first appearance. *The Grinders of Odds makes his first appearance. *"Redonkulousness" was mentioned and projected by Lil Rob, until it receives its titular episode. Trivia Original *The minor character (with blonde hair and spiky chin) was noticed to be in the League of Xtraordinary Sk8ters; however, he have a different voice tone. Allusions *'The League of Xtraordinary Sk8ters' is a spoof of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. **'Redonkulousness' is typically known as a pun for "ridiculous", combining with "donkey" vaguely. ***This is strongly another connective pun for one of Rob Dyrdek's popular shows, Ridiculousness. **The "Redonkulous" joke also shares it with Shrek Forever After. *Stubford's armored costume creates an allusion of Iron Man, one of the Marvel superhero characters. Running Gags *The donkey symbolizes the segment's running gag. Gallery Screenshots League 2.png|Todd and Rob Grinder of Odds.png|The Grinder of Odds' first appearance. Iron Stub.png|Iron Stub Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders